The present invention deals with shipping and storage containers for flat articles and can be easily converted to display stands for ready viewing and easy accessibility of the displayed articles.
Flat articles of various materials have come into extensive use in many industries. For instance, planar discs which are commonly referred to as floppy discs are extensively used in the computer industry. There are other instances of discs, cards, records and various other flat articles that require shipping, storage and display and this invention includes all of these flat articles.
It would be highly advantageous and economical to be able to remove the contents from a container and to immediately display the articles by easily transforming the container into a display stand. This situation is especially true where the contents are flat articles that are to be exhibited for public sale, viewing or easy accessibility. This feature is particularly valuable as a quick and easy do-it-yourself for saving time, space and the expense of having a separate display stand.
There have been difficulties associated with packaging these flat articles. The standard packaging usually has been in cardboard containers. The difficulties with many conventional cardboard containers are that they are fragile and cumbersome and none are designed for adequately displaying the articles for easy viewing and easy accessibility. Because of these problems, plastic containers have appeared on the market. The plastic containers have solved some of the problems but they have failed to solve the problem of adequately displaying the flat articles as well as being expensive to manufacture when compared with foldable material such as cardboard or other bendable material.
Accordingly, it is the object of this invention to provide containers for various flat articles and planar discs which avoid many of the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is the primary object of this invention to provide cpmbination shipping, storage and display containers for flat articles and planar discs which are formed from foldable material such as cardboard, folded paper or other bendable material.
It is another object of this invention to provide said containers which are strong, durable, compact, good appearance and inexpensive to manufacture.